warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Legio Heretica
Ok overall i like this page, it looks to be serious and well thought out admech group. however i didn't quite like the labels used for some of the positions, they seemed less official and less admech due to that. such as the Machine inquisitors as you labeled them i think would just be Mago Juris based off the description. (mago juris are avid heretek hunters) and most of the tech i was a little unsure if it was ship grade or man portable, however the tech seemed to be rightfully modified from right out of a Only War rule book, or from one of the Admech Black Library books. if i was confusing in my comment above, in summery I approve this page, however some of the names need a little work. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 01:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) A good Article, but I think it would be helpful to find a copy of Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds and Only War: Shield of Humanity, they both have lots of Info on the Mechanicus such as their Weapons, Ranks, Gear and the like. For Example, High Ranking Skitarii would likely wear Carapace Armor or something else. Another book to look into is Dark Heresy: the Inquisitors Handbook. All these books can help you make your unit more aligned with the Cult Mechanicus. Blackdamp (talk) 01:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) hmmm, I'll try to find some, but TBH I'm not very comfortable with buying books and also I understand. Sorry if this fanon seems vague, but it's supposed to be a faction shroud in secrecy. Which is why it's covert agents are reffered to as Machine Inquisitors, due to it seeming largely like Admech inquisition. As to wether or not there are man personnel weapons? There are Accura Las-weapons for ground forces and Accura Weapons for titans. As for vehicles? I assume they use the standard Servitors and vehicle patterns. Maybe I'll come up with special stuff for them later. LordofGilneas (talk) 15:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) more to the point of the original comment, 1) it's admech the official name is filed away somewhere and as this is a fanon page, so long as the organization themselves know their own titles and names it's alright for us to know...i mean heck fans know even the minor details about the grey knights and their a force that mind wipes more liberally than the MiB. so when you do the break down using the machine inquisitor and skitarii commissar label makes those labels feel like they are the official designation used by the admech themselves within their own organization. 2) i'd say the layout needs a tad bit more work as discerning from when you jumped to titan or man portable weapon i nearly had to guess which was which. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh I understand, You can find PDF versions of the books online, and if you can I do recommend it, At least get the lathe worlds, Since it covers the Agents of the Lord Dragon, as well as the Acuitor Mech-Assassins. As well as giving you those very deep details of their various Cybernetics and Unique Armors, Such as the Dragon Scale Armor, which is a type of power Armor worn by Enginseers. Blackdamp (talk) 21:23, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I also have nearly every RP book for warhammer 40K and i can easy share them, and i have a pdf copy of the horus heresy admech book. if you want, noted i prefer having a actual book but it's easier to pirate or share online copies. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude SHH! The inqusition is watching! And yea, they deal with pirated stuff....The HERETICAL kind. lolz, jk. But yeah, I'll think of something. LordofGilneas (talk) 23:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC)